


The "fighting" game

by Mollo44



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Fighting, Kissing, Play Fighting, tease, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollo44/pseuds/Mollo44
Summary: Each year, rainbow operatives organize a sparring tournament. And this year in final two women found themselves in final and even after the match another kind of "fighting" is on ...
Relationships: Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Lera "Finka" Melnikova
Kudos: 11





	The "fighting" game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again !  
> Thanks for letting a chance to my fic hope you enjoy it !

“Well, everyone looks like it’s time for the final !” Each year the operators of team rainbow organize a sparring contest. Harry was the one who initially had the idea. He saw this as an opportunity to reinforce the cohesion between the operators, also he decided to be some kind of sportscaster. And that worked, of course some see this as a way to show their superiority, like a Brasillian woman, but most of the operators see this as a friendly competition with no hard feelings.

And this year the competition has been fierce ! Everyone put up a good show by fighting like gods but eventually two have stood out from the rest.

“On the blue corner Meghan “Valkyrie” Cstellano !” The operators cheered loudly while the SEAL raised her fists in the air like she already won. And honestly she has the right to feel confident. At the beginning she wasn’t one of the favorites but she won against Oryx in quarters finals by winning on his strong point : sheer raw strength. Of course it was a general surprise and even the Jordanian giant didn’t see it coming, and then, she won against the favorite of the competition: Caveira. The Brazilian operator is one of the best when it comes to hand to hand combat but Valkyrie countered her by mainly letting the interrogator attack first, block and then counter attack twice as hard. It wasn’t one of the prettiest fights but Meghan has been smart and decided to sacrifice speed on safety especially if in the final she was going to be against her rival …

“And on the blue corner Lera “Finka” Melinkova !” Contrary to the American operator Finka was one of the favorites since the beginning of the competition. Stamina, strength and technique, she had everything for hand to hand combat. And her results weren’t going to say otherwise. She arrived first of her group whereas Valkyrie finished second because she lost against a certain Zero. And what’s even better for the Belarussian operator is that after beating Gridlock in quarters hands down despite the Australian being one of the fiercest competitors and having a superior strength compared to Lera, Finka succeeded where Valk failed : she beat Sam f*ing Fisher in a very tight match.

“Scared Castellano ?” Finka teased with a playful smirk while the rest of the Spetnaz, fuelled by vodka, cheered for her even if she eliminated half of them.

“Not even the slightest.” Valkyrie responded confidently while the various American operators,fuelled by beer, cheered her because most of them bet on her.

“Operators, you may start !” Harry announced in joy.

Valk rushed immediately onto her opponent throwing a few punches that Finka blocked with ease. Anticipating the retaliation, Valk decided to step back and raise her guard. And it worked quite well since Lera couldn’t hit her. But the fight was far from being done. Finka advanced on Valk and grabbed her right arm forcing her to use her left one. Unfortunately for the SEAL operator she was much more comfortable fighting with her right arm than her left one. Then the Spetsnaz operator threw Valk on the ground like she was nothing.

Valk would deny it if directly asked but this throw of Finka turned her on a bit. Seeing Lera’s muscles in action was … hot. Meghan couldn’t find a most decent expression ,the way they contacted to lift her up like a lightweight was more than unsettling. However Finka wasn’t exactly lacking in unsettling emotions because having a sweaty and panting Valk pinned down on the floor at her mercy was also a strange turn on for her as well.

But before anyone noticed and taking advantage of Lera’s sudden absence, Meghan retributed by switching sides to be on top. Then, she continued by hitting Lera’s abs in rapid succession to weaken her.

Little did she know that the Spetnaz’s abs were as hard as rock and she kicked her way out of the grasp and both fighters were back on their two feets facing each other.

The fight lasted at least half an hour. None of the operators could gain a clear advantage against her opponent. Both of them fought heavenly good and time has runned out. The fight was over.

Harry got up on the ring and addressed to all present operators. “ That was a wonderful final. I think we can all agree on that and maybe congratulate both finalists that came from such a long road to be here. “ The general applause warmed the hearts of the two women that were on the edge of passing out of exhaustion. Both of them were covered in bruises and other marks.

“But right now is the time to vote for the winner. Raise your hand if you think Valkyrie won !” A pretty decent number of hands were raised but Lera was immediately shocked by one of the hands.

“Senaviev ! You traitor !” Finka screamed in a falsely shocked tone.

“What ?” Repiled the Russian. “She beat you дорогой. Get over it”

“Alright, I’ve counted the votes. And those who think Finka won, raise your hands.” Another fair amount of hands were raised. Even Blackbeard’s.  
“Oh, come on Jenson, even you have to admit that I did pretty good there.” Maghan didn’t care about her SEAL instructor’s vote going to her opponent but she really thought that she did well.

“You did very well but I must admit that Finka did better.” Blackbeard replied honestly.

“Oh no.” Harry said that quite quickly.

“What ?” Finka was worried.

“25 votes to 25 votes its a perfect draw.” At that announcement everyone commented on not understanding how there can be a draw since they verified before the sight that they were an odd number. Suddenly a certain janitor remarks something.

“Wait. Where is Super shorty ?” Mozzie had many nicknames, most of them weren’t very flattering about his height but this nickname is only used by Sledge. Besides he was right, Mozzie was missing. And then, out of nowhere mozzie appeared without no one noticing and whispered to someone.

“Psst, Wh’did I miss ?” Bandit, not having understood directly, answers him like if there was no big deal.

“Oh, there's a draw but we miss Mozzie’s vote to … wait, you’re here.” He didn't talked very loud so no one heard.

“Yeah, I was hungry so I went out for a snack.” Mozzie, also not understanding right away, only truly understands seconds after. “Wait ! I’m here ! Sorry, missed a part of the show.” All the operators giggled at Mozzie’s statement; he always acted like nothing really mattered.

“Operative. For who’s going you’re vote ?”

Mozzie looked at both women trying to remember the rare bits and parts of the fight he had seen. Meanwhile the two women were looking down at him impatiently. The suspense was at its higher but Mozzie’s expression wasn’t really showing that.

“Well honestly from what I saw I would say …” He paused leaving everyone waiting but Valkyrie was done waiting.

“Oh seriously ? Come on !”

“Ok ! Fine ! My vote is going to Finka anyway, congrats mate.” Harry raised the hand of Finka in sign of her victory, Valk a little disapointted convinced herself that ther’s always next year … and second place isn’t that bad … silver is still better than bronze.

Finka celebrated her victory with the other operatives. She radiated joy. In her head the tournament was a way to cope with the sickness and to prove to everyone, including herself that she’s still worthy of being here. And Valk could only softly smile seeing that much joy on her “rival’s” face.

For the rest of the evening the operators decide to celebrate the end of the tournament by having a little party. Nothing too crazy nor formal but they had their bit of fun.

However, meanwhile, far away from the agitation, in the locker rooms the two finalists were taking a well earned shower before joining the others. After their shower both women were in the same locker room with nothing but a towel on both of them. Finka quickly dressed up in more decent clothes: she put her civilian clothes casual, a yellow t-shirt that was revealing her well made muscles and a normal jean. Meghan could help but peek a little while the winner of the tournament dressed just behind her. She also could help but blush at the magnificent view.

Once Finka was finally all dressed up she felt like someone was watching her. She turned only to see Valkyrie quickly gain a normal position like if nothing happened. Finka quickly understood that the Navy SEALs were staring at her. She would have pointed out in incomprehension if it was someone else but luckily for Valk, or perhaps not, Finka was also interested in her and she decided that before joining the party with the others maybe she will tease her up a bit, just for fun.

“Hum, Meghan ? Have you seen my keys ? I was sure I'd put them around here.” She wasn’t the best actress but it was enough to fool Valkyrie.

Valkyrie, who, in the meantime put on some decent clothes and looked around her only to see nothing. “Nope, sorry.” In her mind Valk really hoped that Lera didn’t see that she was peeking on her while dressing but since she hasn't brought it up, it seems that she got away with it.

Finka was faking searching through her stuff while she knew exactly where her keys were. When she lifted one of her bags in a circular way it made her keys fly over the locker room. Of course she sighed to make it look like authentical. She hoped that she didn’t overdo it. When she was on her keys she lowered herself in a rather suggestive way that made the American operator all nervous, at this rate she probably had to take a cold shower.

Because even if Meghan is composed and very confident most of the time,when it comes down to girls that she has views on, Meghan is a complete mess. Lera remarked that, and she loves it.

“There they are ! Megha … Meg ? You look weird, are you alright ?” Finka approached the mess that was named Valkyrie and put a hand on her head like if she was checking up. Of course all of that was planned and Finka was enjoying every second of it.

Valkyrie wasn’t half bad either, even if she’s a mess right now just the simple touch of Valkyrie is enough to cool her down a bit. Her soft skin is gently touching her forehead. “No don’t worry I’m fine.” Meghan managed to blurt out those words in a rather convincing way.  
The Belarussian woman understood that Valkyrie managed to compose herself back up. So she decides to play an all in. She pins down Valkyrie on the lockers in a loud thud. The american woman wasn’t expecting that at all and the gay panic came back as soon as Lera closed the gap between them.

But it wasn’t for a kiss it was to whisper in her ear. “Now we should be a little more honest about each other right ? I know you’ve peeked at me two minutes ago and lucky you I really think you’re pretty too.” Finka whispered seductively with a suggestive tone.

“I I really think … you you’re pretty too …” Another bashfull lesbian Finka thought. But Valk didn’t seem to be that type of person. But she wasn’t going to complain anyway, she loves teasing. She chuckled a bit and then decided to go in for a kiss.

Meghan, not completely being over the fact that she was pinned by a gorgeous woman, has a hard time proceding the fact that the same woman was going for a kiss.

When their lips locked onto each other they both felt lightened by something. The feeling of each other's lips was simply divine and Megna put herself up and decided it was time to bring back her confident self. She embraced Lera’s hips to deepen the kiss while Finka locked her arms around Valkyrie’s neck. The kiss was soft and warm. But unfortunately for both of them they had to seperate for air. They were both panting in desire looking into each other's eyes. “You want to join the others or you want to celebrate privately in my room ?” Finka’s proposition wasn't hard to take for Meghan but she had to pass the message that the confident one is here and that she won’t be manipulated so easily.

She grabs the Belaussian woman's shoulder and rotates in a manner of which now it was Lera who was pinned to the lockers. “Oh a private celebration sounds fun. But don’t think because you won the first fight means you will win the second.

A cocky smile appeared on both women's faces. They went again for a kiss and then went into Finka’s room. But that is another story we probably won’t hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for letting a chance at my fic and I really hope you enjoyed it, I really loved writing this one !  
> If you love my writing style and/or you are interested in Overwatch I plan to post an overwatch fanfic in the week if everything go as planned.  
> Until then see you around !


End file.
